


Best Man

by seshalia



Series: If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more. [2]
Category: BLACKPINK, EXO
Genre: A LIL EMO, Best Man Park Chanyeol, F/M, Fluffy, Oh Sehun is Whipped, Park Chanyeol is a Good Friend, Park Chanyeol is a Little Shit, Tags Are Fun, We Die Like Women, bachelor party speech, beta what beta, i need to write LBB, i winged?? wung??? wang??? this so, it’s a best man speech in Chanyeol’s POV, self indulgent but what’s new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seshalia/pseuds/seshalia
Summary: “Still, I’m fucking happy for you, Sehun. Because I knew you since we were kids and to be honest, I never thought someone like her would be the one to break down your walls. But I’m happy because it is her, and you deserve her, and she deserves you, and you both deserve the best.”ORPark Chanyeol tells everyone how Sehun has changed during his Best Man’s Bachelor Party Speech.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Lalisa “Lisa” Manoban
Series: If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041254
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Best Man

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos ??? it think those are likes chsdbsbxs

Even an idiot would notice that Oh Sehun is undoubtedly, irretrievably, explicitly in love with Lisa Manoban.

No, it’s true. You’d have to be the stupidest of all stupid people to not notice how whipped he is for her.

Okay, maybe that’s going too far, but the point still stands. It doesn’t take a genius to know how hard Sehun has fallen - and maybe continues to fall - for Lisa.

Let’s start with the basics: Sehun doesn’t hate Lisa. Now I know it doesn't look like much, but having known him since we were kids, it’s way more than enough. I won’t get into details, probably because it doesn’t really matter, but it needs to be said either way.

Second: Sehun doesn’t hate Lisa’s presence. By now you’re thinking that it’s a given because he doesn’t hate her, but not hating her doesn’t mean he wants her around. The thing is, he does. A lot. It’s kind of embarrassing for me, his best friend, that he likes her around more than me. Well, not exactly embarrassing, but it _does_ leave a bruise on my ego.

Sehun isn’t a people person. Well, truth be told, Sehun sometimes doesn’t _seem_ like a person. No, seriously, there are times that the dude can be way too stoic to be human. But that’s what he is, all flesh and blood. Too bad he sucks at interacting with others of his same being.

But with Lisa? If you were at the right place at the right time, you’d overhear their hushed conversations about everything. Don’t ask me how I know, I still want to stay alive.

Now, I’m not gonna drag this any longer since we’ve already gone through the obvious but still equally important bits. This final one, it may shock you.

Sehun is alive with Lisa.

Sometimes, it’s not something you see clearly. Sometimes you have to squint to see it and let me tell you, I did a lot of squinting back when these two were only friends.

It starts off small, like all things. Gradual. It builds to the future. With him, it started off with a smile behind his hand.

Lisa was a beast back in the day when inter-school dancing competitions were all the rave. She’d been pushing herself relentlessly to do this epic move that was part cheerleader, part acrobat, and part insane because there was almost absolutely no way she could’ve done that. No offense, but I was stupid back then and I know better now.

But Sehun? Sehun was the only one who knew that since back then.

Everyone told her to go easy, that it was okay if our rival school took the gold because we had more than enough. But like our good friend Sehun here who doesn’t like giving up easily, she didn’t either. Still doesn’t to this very day and the ones to come after. It was one of the things we didn’t see, but he did.

It was only years later when we found out that this all started when he caught her practicing and doubting herself. He told her to - and I quote - “Shut the fuck up, Sunshine. You’re going to do this fucking flip and ace it so fucking hard the stadium’s going to shake so stop fucking doubting yourself. And don’t listen to those idiots. They’re dumbasses, they don’t know any better.” His words, not mine.

So when she did the flip, we flipped. Word play, don’t take it literally. And I turn my head and I see Sehun, covering his mouth because he was smiling like an idiot. We believe in her, of course. But never as much as he does.

Then it gets a bit more noticeable, but honestly, not really. You still gotta squint, just not as much. You also have to look in the right direction.

Obviously, Lisa was one of those extremely physically talented students back in the day. No shit, she was in all dance groups, cheerleading, and Karate for a year until they stopped funding the whole program. The girl is insanely physical.

Sehun here plays football, so of course he sees her often on the field. And during the halftime shows, if you’re at the right place where there’s enough light to see it, you’ll find a random guy without his helmet on looking at the flyer in the middle with the biggest grin on his face that is either quickly hidden by his helmet coming on in a split second or the fact that he drinks a shit ton of water almost immediately right after.

Truth is, I want to make a joke about that. But I won’t because I have a wife to take care of.

Eventually, you’ll start noticing it. Yes, it still takes effort, but against the previous ones, this is obvious as fuck.

It’s a no-brainer Sehun is a great cook. He was taught for basic human reasons but he got really good to the point that we dubbed him the resident chef when Kyungsoo had gone off with his own life to wherever. But he doesn’t give a shit about how you like your food. He does it the way he does it and it doesn’t matter if you think it’s too much or it lacks or whatever. It was delicious either way, but sometimes it wasn’t perfect the way _you_ want it.

But then he leaves certain spice shakers on the table. Ones that you can use to make your food taste the way you want them to. Sure, not all of the ones you want are there, but it’s because it’s not for you.

Lisa liked her food almost gut wrenchingly salty. If not salty, tooth achingly sweet. If not either of those, tongue numbingly spicy. She goes above and beyond her flavors. It’s probably unhealthy, to be honest.

But he leaves them on the table and berates her when she’s going too far but if you’re quick enough, you’ll catch her smile before she takes a sip of her soup or a spoonful of her meal.

I would’ve cried favoritism but I was afraid he was never going to do this ever again so I kept my mouth shut. Wouldn’t have mattered because we’re already here.

Sehun started changing. Lisa waltzed into his life and suddenly shit was brighter for him and it was a big change. A good change. A great one. 

Because the stoic, stone-like mask he wore was slipping and we had the chance to see Sehun for more than what we only knew. For more than what I knew, and I’ve known him for a long time.

Slowly but surely, like water, it spreads everywhere that if you don’t see it, you’re probably fucking blind.

Back then, the only way you could get Sehun to leave his room was with my help and even that had its times that never came through. With Lisa, however, she would be getting ready to knock and Sehun’s door would be open. He’ll play it off by saying “I’m going out, what do you want?” and magically, his so-called plans wouldn’t matter and he’s free for everything. Wherever Lisa was, Sehun was there. Wherever Lisa wanted him to be, Sehun was there.

Back then, the only way you could get Sehun to ask for help would be by forcing it on him so he doesn’t have a choice. With Lisa, he takes it. Begrudgingly, but he doesn’t put up a fight anymore. I don’t know what she told him back then, but I’m happy she did because that means he knows we like him here. And we want him here. Faults, shortcomings, everything in between, up, down, sideways and all. He was reminded that he wasn’t alone, and it took some time, but we’re here now. And he knows because he’s here for us too and we know. We do. 

Okay, we’re getting a little emotional here so I’m gonna reel it back into happy town and say this last thing.

Back then, there was no way you could get Sehun to laugh. Sure, he smiled, but laugh? You probably saved the world _at least_ twice in your previous life to be able to see Sehun laugh. Or even chuckle, and it’s true and you all fucking know it. Stop laughing. You know I’m being fucking serious, guys, c’mon.

But with Lisa? It’s something fleeting so you have to look really close. It’s not hidden anymore, of course, but usually you’d be preoccupied. Really. I mean it, and we have concrete evidence of the whole thing— No, I’m not deleting shit, Sehun. We still need the picture for your birthday. No, I won’t tell you who took it. No, it wasn’t Jen— oh fuck off, you’re throwing me off my speech.

We found out Sehun was in love with Lisa because whenever we asked him if he liked her, he’d glare at us and ask where we got that idea, but whenever someone cracked a joke and everyone starts laughing like a bunch of little shits, he always looked at Lisa first to see if she was laughing too.

And he laughs. Right after, he laughs and it’s short and subtle but it’s _there_.

And I know Sehun loves Lisa because when he looks at her, I see the way I look at Chae. And I look at Chae like she hung the fucking stars across the sky.

I’m fucking happy for you, Sehun. Because I knew you since we were kids and to be honest, I never thought someone like her would be the one to break down your walls. But I’m happy because it _is_ her, and you deserve her, and she deserves you, and you both deserve the best. And the best for both of you, you find in each other.

So congrats, Sehun... and welcome to the whipped husbands club.


End file.
